Back in the Past
by Ginny Weasley 2001
Summary: Its the beginning of the 7th year at hogwarts and Harry,Hermione,Ron and Ginny go back in past to save the future.
1. Chapter 1

Back in the past

Chapter 1:

Harry was in the train with Hermione, Ron and Ginny when Hermione broke the silence.

"So, where you're holidays"

"Boring" all three of them said at the same

"Before the holidays, Dumbledore gave me this letter but I wanted to open it with you guys." He said shyly

"Lets open it then" said Ron

After they opened it Harry read out "in order to save the future you save the past" Harry stopped reading at the letter and looked at the end of it.

There was an egg timer. And under it he wrote "Use it well". Harry showed it to the others and as he thought they didn't know why he gave it to him. Harry was trying to look forward to his last year at Hogwarts but he just couldn't.

The next morning, while Harry was eating his breakfast Hedwig came flying in with some mail. When Hedwig dropped the package and Harry read out " Dumbledore"_ Harry_ tore open the package and there laid a wand that had a lot of bumps. The second Hermione saw the wand she said

"Harry, you've got the elder wand"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"The elder wand?, what s that?" asked Harry

" Don't you know the story about the three brothers?" said Hermione

-"No, what is it?"

-"Meet me in the library after classes, OK"

-" Okaaaayyyy."

Before Harry finished his breakfast he told Ginny the hole story. When he finished Ginny said:

" Harry, would it matter if i came with you and Hermione to the library cause i'm a bit curious about the story"

" Yeah, sure" harry said.

Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the table to go to his next class.

Harry didn't bother to tell Ron about the wand cause he assumed that Hermione told him. Ever since Ron broke up with Lavender, Hermione got a bit closer to Ron and told him everything that happens.

After classes, hermione, harry and (apparently) ron met ginny in the library. when she saw them she said " I found the story that you guys wanted to look for" i'll read it out for you:

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He felt cheated for travellers usually drowned in the waters. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of the wizard who had conquered death! So Death crossed to an Elder Tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, decided he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother. Death told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then, Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother, a humble man, asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, reluctantly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village , sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an with the power of the elder wand he boasted that he was invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and slit the oldest brother's throat for good death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl he once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. So death took the second brother.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life."

"so, what do we do next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know I Haven't Updated for Ages Cause I have 2 Other FanFics. :)**

"You're right" Harry said eventually

"how come the weaslys are always the last to understand things" Hermione said

"hey" they both said(Ron and Ginny)

" OK let's meet up in front of the Room of Requirement and then we'll try and open it" hermione said (of course)

" one more question" Ron asked to hermione

"what is it?" she asked

"When we're at the room of requirement, can me, Harry and ginny cause it looks like you're doing all the talking and planning" he said

"haha very funny" she said

"no seriously you do and can we?"he asked

"of course you can and i don't talk that much" she said

And that was the end of the conversation

when every one was asleep in griffondor they had to all fit in ( or try to) the invisibility cloak.

while they were walking to the room of requirement hermione said to harry:

" hey harry did you bring the eggtimer, the elder wand and the book of the three brothers?" Hermione asked .

"oooooooppppppppsssssssss" harry said

"what do you mean oooooooooopppppppsssss?" Ginny asked

"I forgot them on them on my bed."

" you what!" Hermione whispered to harry

" how could you do such a thing? she whispered again to harry.

" Hey anyone could make the same mistake."ginny said (well whispered)

"thank you, ginny" harry said and then took off the invisibility cloak ad gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and there they were in front of the room of requirement.

**LOVE REVIEWS:)**


End file.
